Ich hasse
by R.I.P.chen
Summary: 10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse wer kennt die Story noch nicht? Was passiert wenn das Ekel der Hogwarts Schule für Magie aller Art einem gewissen rothaarigen Mädchen nachsteigt? Summaries sind nicht mein Ding lest doch einfach selbst! DMGW


**Disclaimer**: Wisst ihr, was ich neulich bei eBay gesehen habe? Das HP-Universum für nur 9.999.999.999.999.999.999.999.999.999.999.999,99 €! Ich muss wohl kaum erwähnen, dass ich z. Zt. etwas knapp bei Kasse bin...?  
'10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse' ist auch nicht meine Idee... Wie hiess der Knacker noch gleich...:grübel: hm... Ich glaub ihr kommt von selbst drauf, ne?  
Falls ihr noch Rechtschreibfehler findet: Die gehören mir auch nicht - die behält der glückliche Finder :3

* * *

**Ich hasse…**

Kapitel 1

Ginny schlenderte durch die Winkelgasse. Die Sommerferien hatten gerade angefangen. Ihr fünftes Schuljahr war zu Ende. Im August würde sie 16 Jahre alt werden und nach den Ferien in die sechste Klasse kommen. Bloß sie hatte immer noch keinen Freund! Diese Gedanken flogen nur so durch ihren Kopf.: 'Bald 16 Jahre, bald 6. Klasse, aber noch keinen Freund!'

Sie hatte schon oft für irgendwelche Jungs geschwärmt, aber es war nie einer dabei der sie gemocht hat. Gemocht schon, aber halt nur als Kumpel und nicht als Freundin.

Einem hatte sie es gesagt, das war vor zwei Jahren. Er war der beste Freund ihres Bruders und noch dazu der Junge der den Todesfluch überlebt hatte. Aber Harry sagte ihr nur, dass sie ein nettes Mädchen sei und der Junge, mit dem sie irgendwann gehen wird, sich glücklich schätzen dürfte. Dann hatte er sie in den Arm genommen und gesagt, dass sie aber Freunde bleiben werden.

Letzte Woche hatte Harry der Familie Weasley seine Freundin vorgestellt. Sie war eine Muggel-Hexe aus Amerika und hieß Tara. Muggel-Hexe bedeutet: sie war keine von den Hexen und Zauberern die in Hogwarts unterrichtet wurden, sondern hatte begrenzte Kräfte, die sie ohne Zauberstab anwenden konnte und sie galt in der Zaubererwelt eigentlich nicht als Hexe. Muggel-Hexen sind ausschließlich Frauen. Die meisten Muggel-Hexer, wenn mal ein Junge mit magischen Kräften geboren wird, werden böse und töten die Hexen.

Ginny verstand sich ganz gut mit ihr.

Heute war sie mit ihr in der Winkelgasse verabredet. Harry wollte sie hier in der Gasse abliefern, da sie den Weg allein nicht finden würde und auch nicht eintreten könnte.

In ihren Gedanken versunken, achtete Ginny nicht auf den Weg und rannte jemanden um.

„Pass doch auf," motzte derjenige los, den sie umgerannt hatte. Sie erkannte die Stimme und schaute auf.

Vor ihr rappelte sich Draco Malfoy wieder auf die Beine.

„Pass das nächste mal besser auf Weaselbys Schwester," sagte er und ging an ihr vorbei. Ginny konnte gar nichts antworten oder irgendwie reagieren. Draco hat ihr keine Gemeinheit an den Kopf geworfen, sie nicht beleidigt oder ihr irgendwie wehgetan. Das war eine ganz neue Seite an ihm. Aber darüber wollte sie sich keine Gedanken mehr machen. Jetzt wollte sie sich mit Tara treffen und ihr die Zaubererwelt zeigen.

Harry und Tara warteten vor Gringotts auf sie.

„Hi Tara und Hallo Harry," sagte sie und nahm beide nacheinander in den Arm. „Du Harry, weißt du, was mir grad passiert ist?"

„Nein, aber du wirst es mir aber sicher gleich sagen, oder?"

„Ja, natürlich! Ich hab grad Draco umgerannt! Und er hat nur zu mir gesagt, das ich das nächste Mal besser aufpassen soll - und sonst nichts! Er ging einfach weiter!"

Harry schaute Ginny nur völlig bedeppert an. „Du hast mir doch nicht grad wirklich gesagt, Draco sei nett zu dir gewesen, oder?"

„Also ich würd nicht sagen, dass das nett war, was Ginny eben gesagt hatte," mischte sich Tara ein.

„Doch für Malfoysche Verhältnisse war er überaus nett! Ja, Harry das hab ich eben gesagt!"

„Na, dann ist er vielleicht an irgendeinem Virus erkrankt, oder so! Aber ich kann nicht noch weiter über Dracos Gesundheitszustand diskutieren, weil ich mich gleich mit Ron und Hermine im Grimauld Place treffe!"

Er gab Tara noch einen Kuss und disapparierte.

„Was wollen wir machen?" fragte Tara und sah Ginny an. „Ich würd' sagen, wir gehen jetzt erst mal ein schönes Eis essen oder was trinken!"

Die beiden Mädchen schlenderten durch die Winkelgasse zu einem Cafe und setzten sich dort an einen Tisch an der Strasse.

Ginny bestellte ein Kürbis-Limonen-Eis und Tara eine Eisschokolade. Sie redeten über Muggel-Hexen und die Zaubererwelt als Ginny plötzlich nichts mehr sagte und nur an den Nachbartisch sah.

Dort saß Draco Malfoy und scheuchte die Bedienung herum, weil ihm das Eis zu kalt war.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Tara neugierig.

„Draco Malfoy, er ist einer der ganz Schlimmen! Seine Eltern sind Todesser gewesen, bevor Harry 'Den dessen Namen nicht genannt wird' vernichtet hat. Jetzt sitzt sein Vater in Azkaban, dem Zauberergefängnis und seine Mutter sitzt nur zu Hause und hat alle drei Tage 'nen andern Mann im Bett! Draco ist 'n Arschloch und…"

Ginny sagte nichts mehr, sondern sah ihm nur zu, wie er sein Eis aß.

„Ginevra Weasley," sagte Tara plötzlich laut, „du bist verliebt und das in den Typen, vor dem du mich gerade gewarnt hattest!"

„Pssst!" meinte Ginny dann, stand auf, legte das Geld auf den Tisch und zog Tara von ihrem Stuhl hoch.

„Was ist denn? Ich wollte noch nicht gehen!"

„Doch du willst!" meinte Ginny und ging an Dracos Tisch vorbei.

„Hey Weaselbys Schwester! Warte mal," sagte er dann. Ginny drehte sich um.

„Ich hab auch einen Namen," fauchte sie.

„Gehst du morgen mal mit mir aus? Es ist ein Fest in einem der jüngeren Eiscafes und da wollte ich hingehen," Draco holte Luft und fügte noch hinzu: „Und du sollst mit mir kommen!"

„Wenn du mich richtig fragen würdest, dann könnte ich es mir vielleicht noch einmal überlegen! Ach ja das hatte ich vergessen, Neandertaler können ja nicht kultiviert reden!"

Draco schnappte nach Luft und wollte etwas erwidern, verkniff es sich aber.

Ginny und Tara gingen schleunigst weg und kamen auch den ganzen Nachmittag nicht in die Nähe des Cafes.

* * *

Am Abend saßen alle am Esstisch in der Küche der Weasleys. 

„Und ihr beiden," meinte Mrs. Weasley, „was habt ihr Schönes gemacht?"

„Wir waren in der Winkelgasse etwas shoppen und dann noch 'nen Eis essen," sagte Ginny schnell, bevor Tara etwas erwidern konnte.

„Und wir haben Draco Malfoy kennen gelernt! Er hat Ginny… - AUTSCH! Das tat weh, Spinnst du Ginny?"

„Nein, warum?"

„Hat er Ginny beleidigt, oder so?" fragte Ron.

„Nein, er hat sie eingeladen!"

„Noch schlimmer!"

„Sei nicht zu hart zu dem armen Kerl, vielleicht ist er ja ganz nett" bemerkte Tara, „Unter einer harten Schale steckt manchmal auch ein weicher Kern - oder meint einer von euch was anderes?"

„Ich meine, Harry sollte dir mal die ganze Sache mit Draco erklären!"

„Ron, das kannst du auch tun," erwiderte Harry und nahm sich etwas Kartoffelpüree.

* * *

„Dieser Draco ist ja 'ne echt linke Socke…" 

„Ach Tara," sagte Ginny als die beiden in Ginnys Zimmer waren, „ich würde eher sagen, 'ne echt rechte Socke! Er ist einfach 'nen Arschloch!"

Damit beendete Ginny das Thema und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

:tock…tock: erklang es vom Fenster her. Eine schwarze Eule saß auf dem Fensterbrett und pochte mit ihrem Schnabel gegen das Fenster.

Tara stand von ihrem Bett auf und ließ den Vogel rein. Dieser flog gleich zu Ginny und hielt ihr seinen Fuß entgegen. Sie nahm der Eule den Brief ab, der an ihr Bein gebunden war. Die Eule flog auf Ginnys Schrank und machte es sich dort gemütlich.

„Was steht drin?" fragte Tara neugierig.

Ginny öffnete den Brief und las laut vor:

"_Ginny Weasley (ich kenne deinen Namen!)  
Ich habe dich heute Mittag gefragt ob du mit mir zu der Party gehst, deine Antwort war nicht die, die ich erhofft hatte.  
Also fragte ich dich noch einmal: Ginny Weasley würdest du mit mir auf das Fest in der Winkelgasse morgen Abend gehen?  
Ich bitte dich, schick mir deine Antwort heute Nacht noch!  
Und ich weiß auch, das Balthasar, meine Eule, es vielleicht nicht bis morgen nach  
Malfoy Manor schafft, also hole ich dich morgen um halb neun Uhr abends ab.  
Ergebenst  
DM"_

„Wie süß," platzte es Tara heraus.

„Nein, nicht süß, abartig," erwiderte Ginny, „Was denkt sich der Typ eigentlich? Er kann doch nicht einfach eine Eule schicken und dann schrieben, er holt mich morgen ab, was für ein arroganter Scheißkerl! Was soll ich bloß anziehen?"

„Er ist süß von ihm! Und ich helfe dir etwas auszusuchen!"

* * *

Es war ganz still, als Ginny am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück kam. Tara saß schon eine lange zeit am Tisch und hatte die Neuigkeiten erzählt. 

„Ginny, Freust du dich schon auf heute Abend?"

„Erst mal guten Morgen! Auf was soll ich mich freuen?"

„Das du auf eine Party eingeladen wurde! Du musst aber um 24 Uhr zu Hause sein!"

„Mom," meinte Ron, „wie kannst du sie mit Malfoy ausgehen lassen?"

„Er ist auch nur ein Junge! Und wenn er sie schon fragt! Und ich sage ja auch nicht, du darfst nicht mit Hermine ausgehen!"

„Ich geh nicht mit Hermine aus! Sie hat einen anderen, von dem selbst Harry und ich nichts wissen!"

„Jetzt hört doch auf! Ich gehe nur mit ihm weg, weil er mich schon fünfmal gefragt hat und er endlich Ruhe geben soll! Und jetzt will ich nicht mehr darüber reden!"

Ginny nahm sich einen Toast, beschmierte ihn mit Butter und ging wieder hoch in ihr Zimmer.

* * *

Ginny saß im Wohnzimmer und wartete auf Draco. Dieser kam und kam nicht. Es war schon zehn nach neun. 

Dann klingelte es plötzlich an der Tür. Ginny sprang auf und öffnete.

Vor ihr erschien ein großer Strauß Rosen.

„Verzeihung, aber ich hab ein bisschen länger gebraucht um die Rosen zu bekommen!"

Sie lächelte und bat ihn erst einmal rein.

„Ist schon okay, ich bin auch eben erst fertig geworden," log sie und stellte die Rosen schnell in eine Vase.

„Wollen wir los," fragte Ginny dann.

„Klar!" Draco hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und sie nahm ihn an, „Wir apparieren dort hin und ich bring dich nachher auch wieder nach Hause! Wann musst du zurück sein?"

„Um Mitternacht!"

Draco nickte ihr zu und sie apparierten davon.

* * *

Die Party war schon in vollem Gange als die beiden dort auftauchten. 

Es waren viele Leute dort die Ginny nicht kannte.

„Hey Draco," ein junger Mann kam auf die beiden zu und schlug Draco auf die Schulter, „was hast du dir denn da aufgerissen?"

„Das ist Ginevra, sie ist meine Freundin, also lass sie schön in Ruhe!"

„Oh, glaubst du ich hab Angst vor dir? Ist aber Okay, sie kann deine belieben, ich steh nicht auf Rote!" Draco zog Ginny von dem Typen weg.

„Wer war das," wollte Ginny wissen. „Das war mein Cousin, er geht auf jede Party hier in der Winkelgasse oder bei angesehenen Zauberern zu Hause."

Draco sah sich im Raum um. Auf der Tanzfläche tanzten viele Leute und Draco zog auch Ginny auf die Tanzfläche.

„Vielleicht wollte ich gar nicht Tanzen!"

„Dann tust du es jetzt mir zuliebe!"

Die beiden tanzten eine Zeit lang, bis sie erschöpft waren und sie holten sich etwas zu trinken.

„Das ist Tequila," meinte Draco, „Hast du das Zeug schon mal getrunken?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und trankt das Glas auf Ex leer.

„Wow, du hast aber 'nen ganz schönen Schluck drauf!"

Sie schaute ihn etwas irritiert an und griff nach dem zweiten Glas, danach ging sie wieder tanzen. Draco schaute ihr nur zu tanzte aber nicht.

Ab und zu machte Ginny eine kleine Pause und ging zu den Getränken um noch ein paar Gläser Tequila zu bechern.

Nach einer Zeit stieg Ginny auf den Tisch und bewegte sich ausgelassen zu der Musik.

Das wurde Draco zu bunt, er ging zum Tisch rüber und meinte: „Komm da runter! Das passt nicht zu dir!"

„Ich geb' dir gleich 'das passt nicht zu mir'…", sie machte keine Anstalten aufzuhören.

Als sie eine zu schnelle Bewegung machte, stieß Ginny sich den Kopf an einem Kronleuchter der an der Decke hing. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und wäre runtergefallen, hätte Draco sie nicht gehalten.

Er brachte sie raus.

"Nicht schlafen! Du darfst nicht einschlafen!"

„Nur Minuten, dann werde ich auch wieder wach!"

„Aber nicht mit einer Gehirnerschütterung!"

„Das hab ich nicht!"

Draco stellte Ginny auf ihre Füße. Diese ließen sofort nach und sie kippte beinahe um. Zu ihrem Glück stand ihr Begleiter noch hinter ihr und hielt sie fest.

Er setzte sie auf einen Stein. Ginny fielen sie Augen zu.

„Hey," meinte er und tätschelte ihre Wangen, „nicht einschlafen!"

„Tu ich nicht," sie grinste ihn an und dann begann sie zu würgen. Und dann übergab sie sich.

* * *

Später standen sie vor dem Haus der Weasleys. 

„Tut mir Leid wegen deinen Schuhen," sagte Ginny.

„Ist schon Okay, die zaubere ich mir wieder sauber! Aber es tut mir Leid, dass du dich so betrunken hast und ich nichts getan habe, damit du aufhörst!"

Sie lächelte und kam mit ihren Lippen immer näher an Draco's.

Er zog sein Gesicht weg.

„Nein, jetzt nicht, Bitte!"

Sie schaute ihn nur verständnislos an. „Erst mit mir ausgehen und mir dann eine solche Abfuhr erteilen, das hätteste dir auch sparen können!"

Sie öffnete die Haustür und knallte ihm diese vor der Nase zu.

* * *

A/N 

Hi Leutz!

Also...

Ich dachte mir letztens so... ich schreib ne "Zehn Dinge die ich an dir hasse"-Story auf Ginny und Draco! Und jetzt hoffe ich, dass sie wer liest und mir reviewt!

Und bitte bitte bitte seid ehrlich und sagt ob ich weiter schrieben soll, es lieber lassen soll oder mich erhängen soll, da ich sooooo schlecht schreibe...

Special thanx tooooooo Anonyma meine über alles geschätzte (:schleim:)Beta! Ohne sie könntet ihr mehr Rechtschreibfehler behalten! Aber bei Fehlern dürft ihr euch bei ihr beschweren!

An alle SCHWARZLESER: ein klitzekleines Minireview genügt! BÜDDE!


End file.
